PROJECT SUMMARY - SURVEY AND DATA COLLECTION CORE (SDCC) The primary objective of the Survey and Data Collection Core (SDCC) is to provide all Program Project investigators and staff with a centralized resource for measurement and data collection. To achieve this goal, our SDCC team will collaborate with the investigators and health system partners and the other cores. The specific aims for the SDCC are to: 1. Collaborate with the project investigators in the selection, development and design of individual project and overall measures and data collection procedures; 2. Identify and implement common measures across all projects to examine the influence of the Social Determinants of Health as specified by the Multilevel Model of Population Health; 3. Train intervention and clinic staff across the three projects and the health care systems, as needed, in the study instruments and data collections procedures; 4. Utilize the electronic health record systems (EHRs) for participant identification, intervention delivery, and data collection for all three projects; and 5. Monitor data tracking systems for the individual projects and the overall program and work with staff to minimize missing data and missed patient assessments. The Core will be led by Drs. Michelle Naughton (The Ohio State University) and Thomas Guterbock (University of Virginia). The coordination and data collection from electronic health records will be under the direction of Dr. Adam Baus at the West Virginia University, in partnership with the staff at the participating health systems. The team of investigators and staff is highly qualified to complete the specific aims of the SDCC and support the overall program project and three integrated projects. The Core will work in close cooperation with the Intervention and Consortium Core (ICC) to develop data collection approaches and procedures that are integrated into community structures and culture throughout Kentucky, Ohio, West Virginia and Virginia. The SDCC will also work closely with the Biostatistics and Evaluation Core (BEC) to ensure the collection of quality data for the planned analyses. The Administrative Core (AC) will then utilize the project results produced by the SDCC and BEC to facilitate the dissemination of the study results and effective interventions to reduce disparities in cervical cancer incidence and treatment.